


La Noche

by Knott



Category: True Detective
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他只是对那人抬起自己苍白的脸，仿佛他已经不再是这个人类世界的一员。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

引子

 

Un maleficio①！她用干枯瘦长的手指指着他，一面喊叫，Mire②！Mire！  
他在铺着鹅卵石的街道上醒来，睁眼时紧靠着一户人家的墙边。那是亡灵节的清晨，在他对面放着木雕基督安身的灵柩台。他跌跌撞撞起身，在雨水和死亡臭气的陪伴下，在狭窄的街道上转身，距离节日的游行开始还有两个小时。  
一群镇子里的狗隔着几步远跟在他的身后，好像嗅到了他身上厄运的气味。它们毛发直立，朝他吼叫，在雨里警醒地支着耳朵的马也偏过头，紧张地抽动前蹄。狗挨着巷子的内侧走，后来紧贴着马腹侧溜上前。他穿过一行送葬的队伍，他们沿街站立，惊讶地望着这个外乡人。他身上凝固着血，石灰和枪火的余迹，但已渐渐被雨水刷成灰白。他朝前走，手臂紧贴着身体两侧，目不斜视，像一个被剥夺了一切所知之物的家伙。手里提着一把枪，腹部留有三个弹孔，全是穿透伤。照美国人的说法，他活不过这个白昼。  
Vamonos③，那些人说，但说话时全都不敢看着他。闪电中远处群山发蓝，天空的轮廓在颤抖。雨水缓慢停歇，但一些细碎的雨丝仍因他的脚步而溅起，他的双脚陷入太阳下一处滚烫的泥坑里，四周闻起来像沥青。他停下脚步时，刚好站在一处院落里。  
不是第一次了，这样睡去而又醒来，在活人与半死之地。  
在边境城镇，他偷了一辆车，目标是在天黑前回到埃尔帕索。那些美国人没有问他太多的问题，虽然当他出现在边境关卡时，筋疲力尽，最外面的衣服上干结着血块和火药，但他一旦向他们展示了裹在皮革枪套里的警徽，他们就挥手放他通行。为首的警官朝他微笑，他的眼珠没有转动一下，暗淡的眼窝里目光凶狠而憔悴，折断的胳膊软软地垂在一旁。他只是对那人抬起自己苍白的脸，仿佛他已经不再是这个人类世界的一员。  
他将车辆弃置在一条公路旁，在加油站的洗手间里洗去了自己面孔和头发上的血。重新出现在公路旁时，天色暗下来，远处加油站的标识在目光深处凝成一团火焰。

 

黄昏的光线漫长而逐渐消失，在埃尔帕索，值班警员瞅了一眼他脸颊上青黑色的淤青，领子上斑斑的血迹和散发着煤烟味的头发，立刻从椅子上站起来后退。他脸色发白，牙齿打架，一只手悄然去摸腰间的佩枪，好像见到的不是人而是行走的鬼魂。  
“你要什么？”他说。  
他告诉他们。“Si, Si，”男人放下电话，手指在厚厚的档案记录中翻找，过了很久才在白炽灯下抬起头：“是有这么个人，但他已经死了。你不可能是他。”  
他沉默无声地凝视他们，并不为自己辩解，直到其中一个避开他的目光让了步。  
“你可以暂时留在这儿，等待我们验证你的身份。”那人说：“也许档案出了错。”  
他在一张空桌子旁边坐下，开始清理自己身上的东西，他把枪管内的子弹清出，一共六枚，然后坐在那儿等。  
快到午夜时一个男人来到了局里，迈着不慌不忙的步子，像是墨西哥人说的El jefe。  
“你是Rustin Cohle？”在他点头后，那人说：“走吧，我们离开这儿。”  
三天以后，他才有回到得克萨斯的感觉，但当他坐在办公室里时，老妇人的声音仍然伴随着他。她伸着枯瘦细长的手指，抱着一头山羊的腹部，管他叫魔鬼，山羊恐惧地贴着墙面，腹部松散地贴着人的手心，但仍不断发出恐慌而软弱的叫声，老妇人弓着腰，头发披散在背部，一半下蹲，将他驱逐出自己的院子，而她的声音尾随着他。此刻在他的耳膜里响着。Un maleficio，她说，紧紧抱着自己的山羊。他在她对面不知所措地站着，影子打在沙砾地面上。  
“我希望你明白，”坐在桌子对面的人说：“我们没有合适你的职位。”  
“卧底任务结束了，我回来工作。”  
“但你消失了太长时间了，”那人说：“事情是这样的：我们以为你死了，至少档案上是这么说的。不能怪他们办事不力，他们确认过，所有人都以为你死了。”  
“我只希望回来干活。”他说：“我和霍尔说好了。”  
“对，但霍尔不在这儿了，你的上司是我。你的职位已经有人接手了，Cohle。”  
他默不作声。“你才刚回来，没必要着急。我们必须先评估一下你的精神状态。”  
“我明白了。”  
“何不休息一段时间？”对方说：“或者我们可以把你调到别的部门去，换换环境，路易斯安那怎么样？我知道这不是个容易的决定，但我只能帮你到这里了。”  
二十一日，他离开得克萨斯，和他抵达这里的那天傍晚一样孤身一人。属于Crash的档案已经被封存，使用过的武器已上缴，要到了路易斯安那他才能领到一把新的佩枪，一枚警徽和一个新身份。他的伤口已经愈合，愈合速度之快令医生都感到惊奇。他抵达路易斯安那，没有任何人来迎接，二十四日，他到局里报道。  
迎接他的警员漠然抬起头，望着他。你是新来的那家伙？他说，你打哪儿来？  
El infierno④。他说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①一个诅咒  
> ②看啊  
> ③走  
> ④地狱


	2. Chapter 2

*7点35分 Morgans Point警局*  
“如果我们碰见吸血鬼，不管是刚觉醒的，已经转化的还是自以为是人类的，没我的同意你不能开枪，不能和他们交谈，不能逮捕他们，清楚了吗？”  
Ryan Mason把枪提到膝盖的高度，贴腰朝胸部抬起。他一手握住一杆枪，递给Rust其中一把，另一把平端在离手肘不到一英寸的地方。在他开着巡逻车在城里四处转悠的时候，这把枪放在他的膝盖上。枪膛朝外，枪托靠里，枪膛已经锯短了，一共可以发射十二枚子弹，鼓形弹匣现在是满的。Ryan拨开打火机，点上一根烟，在等红灯的时刻，看着它闷燃。  
“我认得你脸上的那种表情，”Ryan说：“觉得把你派到这里有点大材小用？”  
“我没有这么说过。”他说。  
Ryan无所谓地笑了笑。“你从哪儿来的？告诉我，你们那儿也有这些玩意满街晃悠？”  
“他们该派州警在这一带巡逻。”  
“对，但他们有更紧急的事情要处理，”他今天的搭档说：“一群刚转化的小鬼在二十六大街和西端大道抢劫药店，那里是Hawkins议员的选区。更何况，我们用起来更便宜。”  
他咧嘴笑了笑，露出一口白牙。“你没有什么坏习惯，对吧？”  
“不，我想没有，”他慢吞吞地回答：“为什么？”  
“因为你有那种神情，”Ryan比划了一下自己的脸：“好像虽然你人在这里，但脑子在一百英里以外，我不是说这有什么不好，老兄。但我的搭档要是个瘾君子，我需要知道。  
他平静地，甚至过分冷淡地听完Ryan的话，然后想了想。“不，我不嗑药。”他说。  
“这听起来好多了。我们会相处得不错的。我想你知道怎么给枪上膛？”  
他抓起枪柄，退下弹夹，脱出全部子弹，将枪管从枪托上卸下，再安回去，一切全在大腿上完成，把枪装回去以后，他拉开保险，让枪斜斜靠在大腿上，扳机扣在手里。  
他转向Ryan。后者指间的烟还在燃烧。  
“嘿，别把这当成私人恩怨，”Ryan说：“我只是不希望碰上一个不懂得开枪的新手。”  
“枪对这些家伙没用。”他低声说。  
但Ryan没有听见，他将车里的饶舌音乐调得很大声。

 

*12点47分 Baytown, Harris County*  
门廊上几个吸血鬼妓女或站或立，似乎没有看见一辆由两个白人驾驶的巡逻警车开过她们面前的马路。Martin开到这条路的尽头，看见右侧的铁丝网上贴着快破破烂烂的“禁止入内”的招牌，黄色的招牌在绿色草坪的映衬下刺目。他还要往前开，几个听着嘻哈音乐的黑人两手撑在外套里，背靠着铁丝网，看着他。Martin扫了一眼他们身后破破烂烂的房屋。  
“你能相信吗？大约一年半以前这里还是所学校。”  
他将车子倒回来，在倒后镜里注视着那几张麻木而不友善的脸。  
“对，我妹夫在政府部门工作，他说这些人正在大量涌入城市，而他们需要地方居住。”  
“哪些人？”  
“那些不小心被咬了的家伙，从布洛克西到新奥尔良，到处都是。”  
Martin瞥了一眼废弃的学校礼堂，还有那些在杂草间互相递着酒瓶的人。  
“你觉得他们在里面干什么？”  
“Rossini去过，”Jeff说：“他说那些妞儿比人类妓女要便宜。”  
“什么，冒着被咬的风险？”  
“有的男人喜欢这样，操，我过去认识一个家伙，他要求那妞儿给他看她的牙齿——”  
“她的什么？”  
“她的吸血鬼牙齿。最好别惹这些人，这里是墨西哥人的地盘。我们从后头绕过去。”  
Martin点点头。“‘智者’Jeff，”他笑起来：“没有你我该怎么办。”  
“他们会给你派新搭档的。再说了，你不会在这待太久，你不是通过了考试？”  
“对，但……”Jeff偏头看着他，Martin叹了口气：“Maggie不希望我调到别的分局。”  
“所有单位注意，博斯顿街72号有人开枪，紧急代码4。马上处理，重复，马上处理。”  
Martin拿起用纸包好的三明治，刚拆开，Jeff就朝他摇摇头。“那不是个好主意。”  
“4？”Martin皱起眉：“那是什么？”  
“他们根据吸血鬼的危险程度制定新规矩，4意味着有人伤重或者死亡，CDC的那些家伙可能在场，至少有一名已经确认或还没确认的吸血鬼，不管怎么样，我们都没时间吃午餐。”Jeff Coleman说：“朝前开，我们离那里不到一个街区远。”  
“操，”车子开进去以后Martin说：“那是Chuck，墨西哥人帮派的头。”  
“我下车看看。”Jeff说。  
“我和你一起去。”  
“不，你留在这儿，呼叫总部。”  
Jeff跳下车，蹲下身查看藏在吉普车底下的墨西哥人，他的大腿中了一弹，额头全是汗珠，他撑起身子，在Jeff身边急切地低语，Jeff侧身靠近他的耳朵。  
忽然间Chuck低下头，抓住Jeff的肩膀。  
Martin跑下车，朝Chuck头顶放了一枪，但已经太迟了，Jeff的颈侧留下了深深的齿痕。  
Martin在盛怒之下朝Chuck的颅骨开了一枪，已经完全转化的吸血鬼倒在地上。Jeff低语着什么。Martin蹲下身子倾听。“离开这儿，”Jeff说：“赶快，你在他们的地盘打死了一个他们的自己人，在黄昏前离开这！”  
Martin猛地抬起头，一名颈部有着纹身的吸血鬼，拿一把0.45手枪指着他，正在从一辆箱型车后面朝他逼近。在街道另一头，台阶上多出两个人，他们咧开嘴，露出尖牙，看着他。

 

*14点07分 Grand Central Market停车场*  
“嘿，Ryan！”一个黑人男孩在他们开出停车场的时候跟在他们的巡逻车后面，在头顶交叉挥舞手臂，吸引他们的主意。Ryan啧了一声，放慢车速。“最近怎么样，Volpe？”  
发现车内有生人，Volpe压低声音。他弯下腰，宽大的运动衫下滑，露出脖颈上的咬痕。  
“听着，老兄，你周五晚上给我的那玩意？我需要更多。”  
Rust盯着他看，他避开Rust的目光。颈侧的咬痕已经转向青紫，周围没有凝固的血液。  
“别指望了，好吗？”Ryan不耐烦地从墨镜下看他一眼：“我没有那玩意了。”  
“嘿，我不是替我自己问的，我的小妹妹，她上个月不小心给一个刚转化的咬了一口——”  
“你没有妹妹，你那死鬼老爹就养了你这么一个，”Ryan皱起眉头：“别跟我来这一套。”  
“不，嘿！”Volpe抓住车门，挤进车里：“我不是替自己问，是替Ansell问的。”  
Ryan朝Volpe竖中指。“叫Ansell吻我的屁股去吧。他已经把地盘输给墨西哥人了。”  
Volpe以令人难以相信的敏捷缩了回去，Ryan摇上车窗。  
车子急转弯开上另一条街，他侧头看着Rust。“你这人不怎么爱说话，对吧？”  
“取决于你想让我说什么，”Rust扭头瞅了瞅他：“我在想我听到的。”  
“是吗？你听到了什么？”  
“你交易血液，”Rust冷淡地说：“你查封非法出售血液的药店，转手以高价卖给吸血鬼，从中抽一到两成的利润，还有人帮你的忙，我说的对吗？”  
Ryan瞪着他，随后大笑起来。“不赖，聪明的混球。”他戴上墨镜：“我们得绕道。”  
“为什么？”  
“有个地方昨天夜里遭到了洗劫。”Ryan说：“你没听简报？”  
车子开过两个路口，转向一条往北的街道，在一家药店门口停了下来，药店在临街的一楼，门口挂着“已经停止出售配给血清”的牌子，玻璃上用红色字体写着营业时间。店铺周围全被浅紫和深绿色的涂鸦环绕着，一个环形的涂鸦经过店门。Ryan打开车门，枪拿在手上，回头看了Rust一眼。  
“走吧，菜鸟，”他说：“我们进去。你从前面走，我殿后。”  
Rust将散弹枪留在车里，拿起手枪，他绕过已经破碎的玻璃门，往里走，穿过一排排已经被劫匪扫荡一空的货架。走到店铺最底端时，他听到了呼哧呼哧的喘气声，他的脚绊倒了一样软绵绵的东西，他把手枪塞进枪套里，弯下腰，查看货架的底端。Ryan从店铺的另一道门撞进来，打开了灯。Rust抬头看着他，Ryan站在他一尺开外，好像根本不认识他似的。  
“游戏结束了，菜鸟。”他说。  
Rust低下头，在他脚边是一具尸体。尸体被吸血鬼啃咬后的伤口已经发黑，大半个颅骨被轰掉了，脑浆流了一地。“我十分钟前上报了这一切，他们很快就会赶到这里来，”Ryan说：“我们的一个新晋警员发了慌，打死了药店里一个人类，可怜的家伙。”  
Rust不慌不忙地站了起来，凝视对方。“这是个陷阱，对吗？”他说：“我会怎么样？”  
“运气好的话，你会遭受内部聆讯，”Ryan耸耸肩：“运气不好，你会失去你的警徽。”  
“不想有人插手你的血液生意，Ryan？”  
“这是一方面，”Ryan沉下脸来，瞅着他：“另一方面，我不喜欢你，混球。”  
Rust点头，把枪从枪套里拔了出来，掂在手里。Ryan警觉地观察着他。他们都留意到警笛的靠近。Rust专心致志凝视着尸体的眼睛。“你不能在一个人刚被转化成吸血鬼的一小时内袭击他，对吗？”  
“根据州立法律，是的，”Ryan再次对他露出笑容：“但你问问从Abernarthy到这的每一个人，他们都会告诉你这是放屁。这他妈的世道，我很抱歉，伙计。”  
“我也很抱歉。”Rust说。  
“圣母在上，”他的瞳孔开始变色，Ryan惊恐地朝后倒退：“你到底是什么玩意？”

 

*19点28分 Wilcox药店*  
Martin用枪托砸碎了药店玻璃，打开了门。他嘴里叼着手电筒，在两排货架中间弯下腰，想要找到合适的抗病毒血清。他身后突然响起一声呻吟。  
Martin立刻抬起枪，快速直起身子。他朝周围查看，但四周并无动静。他悄然转过身，沿着货架朝前走，没走多久他停下了脚步：靠着货架躺着两具尸体，其中一具身上穿着制服。  
他蹲下来，确认他们已经死了。在他重新站起来时，前方的声响更明确了。  
那声音像是从柜台里传出来的。  
Martin一步一步朝柜台走去，猛地将枪戳上了柜台里那人的腰。“转过来，游戏结束了。”  
枪口下的那人一动不动，Martin抬起眉毛，正要再说什么，却僵住了，不再动弹。在他的身后，有人突然拿枪抵上了他的背部。“你来这里干什么？”那人说。  
Martin这才发现柜台里的是一件挂在椅子上的鼓起的外套，身后才是真正的闯入者。  
“我看起来像是来度假的吗？”Martin吼道：“我的搭档被咬了，我得给他注射血清。”  
枪口从他的脊椎正中向上移到了肩胛骨。“你看起来不像是个注册护士。”  
“你看起来也不像是个药店职员。”Martin回答：“你到这儿来干什么？”  
没有回答。Martin耸耸肩。“给你个建议？下次你打算抢劫药店，最好先改改那口德州口音。”  
“你来晚了，”对方回答：“十六小时前这里的血清就被人抢空了。”  
那人松开手上的枪，Martin回头看着他。“我们可以达成协议，”那人说：“你把我从这里带出去，我给你的朋友找到血清。”  
“我干嘛要信任你？”Martin说。  
“你的朋友撑不了多久，过了今晚他就会开始转化了。”对方说：“你打算冒这个险？”  
“这真是我做过的最操蛋的交易，”Martin伸出手来：“Martin Hart。”  
“Rustin Cohle。”那人说。他站进了亮光里，Martin现在明白他为什么躲在暗处了——他是个该死的Upir，而且不是他在St.Martin遇到的那些新手，他的唇上还染着血。


	3. Chapter 3

20:28 pm Wilcox药店外  
“你看上去很紧张。”Rust说。  
“嗯，你想让我说什么？‘要是我表现得像是从未和吸血鬼一起待上整个晚上，原谅我’？”  
“你不需要喜欢我，你知道，”Rust说：“只要把事情办完就好了。”  
Martin发动车子，开向路的尽头，快到路口的时候，他扫了Rust一眼。  
“那么我们要到哪儿去，Princess？”他不太高兴。  
这真是漫长的一天，他的搭档被咬了，而他现在和一个吸血鬼捆在了一起。Rust谛视着窗外。  
“我知道这么一个地方，在南边，在那儿能搞到你需要的东西。”  
“这地方有个名字吗？”Martin谨慎地说。Rust转过头望着他。  
“你不相信我，是不是？”Martin耸耸肩，Rust以平静的口气说：“先绕过这个街区。”  
Martin按照他的指示开，每完成一个目标，Rust便会告诉他下一个目标，除此之外，这人并不怎么说话，他不能在路上耗费太多的时间，Jeff还等着他找回血清。Martin想起Jeff的妻子和儿子，他想象他们知道这事会怎么看，要是Sara知道——“别走这条路，”Rust突然严厉地说：“你想让我们俩都被干掉吗？那里有墨西哥人布下的吸血鬼陷阱。”  
“我他妈一定是听错了，”Martin冲他瞪眼：“什么是‘吸血鬼陷阱’？”  
“他们挑选一个受伤的吸血鬼作为诱饵，引诱人类下车查看，然后……”Rust忽然停下来不说了，他看着Martin变得难看的脸色：“这就是发生在你搭档身上的事情？”  
Martin点点头。Rust靠向椅背。“你干这行多久了？”  
他无礼的态度引起了Martin的反感。“换做别的人，在这种情况下会说声抱歉。”  
“你们两个人没干好你们的工作，我为什么要感到抱歉？”  
“我本来不想说这个，但——在我把你扔下车以前闭上你的臭嘴，Rust。”  
车子转上另一条南北向的公路，迎面而来的车流逐渐减少，窗外的夜色也愈来愈浓，一些从桥上下来的车辆是由吸血鬼驾驶的，他们从rehab出来以后，有一些拿到了临时驾驶执照。Martin相当确定其中一些人盯着他，好像他是今晚的晚餐。他别过头看着Rust。  
“所以，你的故事是什么？”  
Rust对他漠然而视，幽暗的目光中有种漠不关心的东西。  
“我是说，”Martin补上一句：“你是怎么被咬的？”  
Rust冷漠而缓慢地眨了眨眼。“我以为你叫我闭上嘴，美国队长。”  
“你真是我认识的最讨厌的吸血鬼。”Martin愤愤不平：“你真要这样吗？我们才上路一小时。”  
“搞清楚我是谁对你没用，”Rust说：“从前面那个路口下去，然后靠边停车，我们到了。”  
他们来到一间位置隐蔽的酒吧，Martin只看了一眼从酒吧正门出来的人，立刻皱起眉头。  
“你在开玩笑吗？”他咬牙压低声音：“这是一间吸血鬼酒吧！”Rust灭了香烟，抬手去开车门，Martin抓住他的胳膊。“我不能进去，我对成为别人的晚餐没有兴趣。”  
“他们对你也没有兴趣。他们到这里来以前已经吃饱了。”Rust说。  
“你以为我会相信这种话？”  
“我要进去了。你打算留在这和所有经过的吸血鬼打招呼，随便你。”Rust慢悠悠地说：  
猛烈的鼓点让Martin想起了他最近一次的宿醉，这里的音乐会让吸血鬼高兴，却只让他头疼。每个吸血鬼手里拿着的那杯红色饮料，他不想知道是什么。Rust领着他穿过人群，来到一道令人望而生畏的门后面，上面有一道小窗。Rust敲了敲门，小窗打开了。“是我，”Rust告诉里面的人：“我来谈点生意。”他朝Martin递了个眼色，Martin递进去准备好的钞票。  
小窗关上，过一阵子，门打开了。两人被押进里头，按在柱子上搜身。  
“出了个问题，”一个吸血鬼对Rust阴沉地说：“这家伙是个条子，我们从来不把货卖给条子。”  
“我以为这就是我们原本的协定，Ansell，”Rust说：“我把人类带到这里来，你卖给他们血清，过去你对这个安排从来没有意见。”  
“对，但他是个条子，他还穿着制服。你以为我是傻子，Crash？”  
“你接手这片街区以来把血清的价格抬高了百分之十二，你让你的手下到处出去袭击人类，让血清变得稀缺，”Rust说：“你会把血清卖给我们，Ansell，不然我就把这件事捅出去。”  
坐在椅子上的吸血鬼站起来，瞧着他。他的目光里露出嘲弄，但姿态却无异于威胁，他抬起手，两个吸血鬼朝他们走来，Martin嘀咕了一声“搞什么鬼”，但Rust仍然站在原地，咄咄逼人。“我最后再给你一次机会，Crash，”Ansell的嘴角带笑眼睛却没有笑：“你和你的人类同伙滚出去，我就当这件事没有发生过，你给我带回来一些真正的顾客，怎么样？”  
他说完一笑，露出了牙齿，但眼睛却极其阴沉，他的手下将两人围了起来，Martin伸手去拔枪，其中一名离他最近的吸血鬼摁住了他的肩膀，Martin挨了一拳，他的枪被卸掉了。  
“你不可能比他们快，”Rust解释：“他们能看见你的每个动作，在你自己意识到以前。”  
“你现在才想起来告诉我？”Martin吼道：“他们为什么管你叫Crash？”  
“放松点，”Rust说：“他们不会杀了我们的。”  
“你他妈怎么知道？！”  
Rust抬起头，死死盯着Ansell的眼睛。“你会把血清卖给我们，Ansell，”他用一种古怪的，低沉的声音说：“对不对？”  
“对。”Ansell说。他突然失魂落魄地望着Rust，好像无法动弹似的。  
“你会卖给我们，然后忘了这件事，Ansell。你从未见过我们。”  
“没错。”Ansell说。Martin诧异地注视着其余的吸血鬼，但没有一个提出异议，他们全都像是着了魔一样望着Ansell，而Ansell则看着Rust，方才凶恶的男人变得绵羊般温顺。  
“现在，”Rust的声音高亢了些许：“告诉我们安全离开这里的出口。”

 

20:45 pm Blood spell酒吧后门  
Martin一等到Rust关上车门，立刻把枪对准了他。  
“你他妈到底是谁？”他吼道：“他们为什么听你的话？”  
Rust对他的失常毫无反应。“你想要杀了我吗，Martin？我已经转化十年了，如果我们俩对上，我认为我杀了你的机会大点，以为我在撒谎？”  
“操他妈的，放开我，”Martin甩开他的手：“如果你不怕死，你干嘛要我帮忙？”  
“没错，为什么呢？”Rust谛视着他，对他的敌视状态视而不见：“告诉我。”  
Martin骂了声脏话，放下枪。他重新发动车子。“那是我的错。”  
“嗯？”  
“Jeff的事情。下星期就是他的退休派对了。”Martin说：“我不是个好搭档。”  
Rust叼着烟斜他一眼。“我看起来像是个好的倾诉对象？”  
Martin瞪着他，抽出他口中的烟，往外一扔。“这件事结束以后，滚出我的车。”他说。  
“非常乐意。”那个吸血鬼回答。

 

21:02 pm Jeff Coleman寓所外  
Martin从前门廊出来，和Jeff的妻子道过晚安，回到车里，Rust等着他。  
“已经给他注射了，”Martin解释道：“需要一个晚上的观察期，但一切正常。”  
“你看起来对这种事情很在行。”Rust说。  
“我？不，”Martin一旦放松，便觉得疲惫开始袭来，他吸了口气：“Sara是名护士。”  
Rust看样子没明白他的话。Martin补充道：“我是说Jeff的妻子。她熟悉这类事情。”  
副驾驶座位上的人挥挥手上的烟，表示听懂了。Martin转身看着他。  
“你为什么还在这儿？”  
“我们的交易是你送我安全离开，”Rust说：“我已经完成了我的任务，你还没完成你的。”  
“你到底要我送你去哪？”Martin不解地问：“你看起来不像有家的人。”  
“送我到Ryan Mason的家去，别担心，离这里不远。”  
Martin把着方向盘，眼角余光望见Rust闭目假寐。“为什么是我？根据刚才发生的事情来看，有的是吸血鬼供你差遣——我不知道，你像是他们的什么，国王？”  
“我需要调查一些事情，”Rust低声说：“人类不那么吸引人注意。假如这是你要的答案。”  
“如果我拒绝呢？”Martin笑起来：“你会怎么样，吸我的血？”  
Rust抬起眼皮扫了他一眼，对他的笑话根本懒得应对。“你是个警察，而要是我理解得没错的话，你今天的上班时间还没结束。这个，”Rust用傲慢的语气说：“是你的工作，警官。”  
“喔，”Martin不再看着他的脸，因为那让他生气：“自以为是的混球。”  
这个吸血鬼瞥了他一眼，继续窝进座位里闭着眼睛。“你有任何家人？”Rust说：“孩子？”  
“两个女儿和一个前妻，”Martin勉强地回答：“我们正在争夺抚养权。”  
没有人再说话。Martin继续往前开，感到某种情绪在沉积，使得他的声音变得粗粝。“要是我真的关心我的工作，我就应该把你逮捕，你在药店里杀了两个人，其中一个还是警员。”  
“假如你想知道发生了什么事，问就是了。”Rust沉声回答。  
“唔。”Martin说：“是我的错觉，还是这是真的：每次我以为你不能变得更混蛋的时候，你都让我刮目相看？”  
“他们叫我Crash，是因为那是我在卧底期间使用的名字，”Rust闭着眼睛说：“我曾经在边境最大的贩毒团伙里面待了四年，这群人把我变成了吸血鬼，因为他们发现了我的真实身份——我逃了出来，偷了一辆车回到埃尔帕索，三天后，他们把我调到了路易斯安那。”  
“当真？”  
凝视他片刻，一抹嘲讽的微笑在男人嘴边绽开。“不，我只是个擅长撒谎的药店强盗。”  
“你这个爱撒谎的杂种。”Martin厌倦地说。

 

21：39 pm Park Access Road  
“好，到了那儿以后，我们不再有任何瓜葛，不要误会我的话，我不是说……”  
“停下车，Marty。”  
“……我对你这个人有什么意见，只是我不希望我们再有什么瓜葛……”  
“停下车！”  
Martin猛踩一脚刹车，然后扭头瞪着Rust。“怎么啦？”Rust朝前方指了指。  
一个十四岁少女站在车前方，像是被车灯吓坏了的一头小鹿，她惊慌失措，头发散乱地披在肩膀上，她的颈侧是正在流血的伤口。Martin把车子往后倒，但她已经追了上来，她拍打着车门，哭泣求救。“帮帮她，那是个派对……”她语无伦次地说：“我的妹妹还在里面，帮帮她……”  
Martin和Rust对视一眼。“我们得开进去，”Martin急切地说：“也许我们能帮上忙……”  
Rust冷笑一声。“你真好笑，美国队长。”他扫了那女孩一眼，女孩惊疑不定地闭上了嘴。  
“Lindsay，”Rust和她说话的态度算不上强硬，但也并不亲切：“有几个人在后头等着你把人带回去？”  
她快速地眨着眼，Martin能够看出她已经想要逃走了。  
“四个，”她怯生生地说：“全都饿着。T-bone离家出走的那天带了几罐罐头血液，但全都用完了，Mike想出的这个点子，你不会对他做什么，是吗？我们看到有车经过，打算碰碰运气……”Martin的目光没有让她再说下去，Martin叹口气，舔了舔自己的嘴唇。  
“孩子，”他很烦恼，因为想起了自己的女儿：“最近的孩子都怎么了。”  
Rust稳稳地转过头，看着他，他耸肩。“干嘛？”Rust递来一个眼神。Martin想要大声抗议，Rust没有权利批判他，更没有权力——但他还是从钱包里抽出两张钞票，递给了Lindsay。  
“别再干这个，”Martin把钞票塞到女孩手里：“买点真正的吃的——操，真不敢相信我在对一个吸血鬼说这话——Lindsay，对吗？打这个号码，这是我认识的一位女士，她会帮助你们。”  
他们重新上路，Rust表现得像是什么事情都没有发生过，Martin瞧着他。“你是怎么知道她的名字的？”他问。Rust重新回到他那种与世界毫无关联的拒绝姿态当中，回答粗暴冷漠。  
“我会看到东西，有时候。”  
“什么，像是灵媒？”Martin觉得这个夜晚真是越来越精彩了：“你能看到什么？”  
他还要说什么，无线电装置响了起来。“所有单位注意，十四街和帕克公园附近发现可疑人物，紧急代码6，请附近的单位迅速前往调查。”  
“你打算回答吗？”Rust看着他，Martin一气之下拿起了对讲机。  
“这里是17-A-95，我们将前往目标地点对代码为6的事件进行调查。”  
“可能是具尸体。”Rust耸肩说。  
“闭嘴吧。”Martin白他一眼，车子急转弯，开入小巷。  
在帕克公园附近，他们共同注视着暗黑的小巷里纸皮下面的影子，那是个人，一个大概五六岁的小女孩，她的情况并不好，而她被遗弃在这里是有理由的：她是个吸血鬼。  
“我们得把她安全送到某个地方。”Rust马上说。  
Martin意外地瞅着他。“我以为你有别的地方要去。”  
“我有，但我不希望让那个扔下她的杂种得逞，”Rust说：“知道一个孩子晚上待在这种地方，你能睡着？”Martin很想反驳一个吸血鬼孩子不算是一个真正的孩子，但他还是闭上了嘴。  
“好吧，”望着孩子大而无神的眼睛和凹陷的眼窝，他最终同意了：“但这次，我来定路线。”


	4. Chapter 4

22:03 pm Rodway Restaurant  
Martin啃了一大口三明治，嘴里塞得满满的，愤愤咀嚼着。他新认识的吸血鬼坐在他对面，连杯减肥可乐都没点。他那磨旧了的皮衣外套袖子的底部紧挨着餐桌外沿，一直不停地抽烟，时而看着Martin，时而看着餐馆前门的停车场。  
女招待托着盘子送来一杯咖啡，Martin呷了一口。Rust远远地靠在桌子那端，看着他。  
“干嘛，”Martin等到食物咽下去以后说：“难道你从来不吃东西？”  
“你那巡逻车里有个孩子，”Rust朝餐馆前门扬了扬下巴：“她还饿着。”  
Martin放下杯子，拿餐巾纸抹了抹嘴，叹口气，瞪视着在雅座里抽烟的吸血鬼。Rust的眼睛里倒映着窗外停车场模模糊糊的灯光，Martin突然想到，吸血鬼也许根本没有时间的概念。  
“这种时候我真怀疑你是社会福利署派来的，”他狼吞虎咽吞下咖啡，“钓鱼执法什么的。”  
Rust瞧他一眼，Martin耸耸肩。他将手伸进自己口袋，掏出钱包来付了帐，这时候Rust已经转头走出了餐馆，Martin咒骂了一声跟在他后面跑出去。他上了车，砰一声关上车门，转向副驾驶座位上的Rust，他抱着那个神志不清的孩子。  
“嘿，魅力灵媒，”Martin说：“她叫什么名字？”  
他看他一眼。“好吧，”Martin无可奈何地投降了：“我不是这方面的专家，她吃点什么？”  
“她还太小了，吃不了罐头食品，”Rust竟然真的在思考：“应该叫Lindsay分给我们一点的。”  
“什么，那帮林肯公园？”Martin哈哈一笑摇头：“那帮在Park Access打算抢劫我们的离家出走的青少年？Lindsay——操——你压根不认识她。”  
他把钥匙插进点火器，挂上档，将车子开出停车场，上了大路。孩子把头埋在Rust胸前，昏昏沉沉地睡着，她蓬乱的头靠在他的外套上。“你知道吗？”Martin在镜子里瞅了安静的Rust一眼：“这也许不是我该说的话，但作为一名吸血鬼，你对孩子很在行嘛。”  
Rust对此不予回应。过了一会他开口。“我见过更糟的，”他说：“前面有家便利商店，在那儿停下，也许那里我们能找到适合她的食物。”  
Martin把车靠边，看了看车后镜里的商店招牌。“没有VO1的标志，”他说：“也就是说这家店不接待吸血鬼。好主意啊，福尔摩斯。”  
“接待吸血鬼的VO1商店要走上两百公里才有一家，”Rust说：“这规定就是这么操蛋，我们要是能找到一家，并且愿意卖给我们，天都快亮了。你到底来不来？”  
Martin对他摇了摇头，他摁开车门下了车，走进便利店，来到收银柜台前。Rust留在车上看着他，Martin担心了一会他是否会趁着这个机会把车开走，但他透过便利店的玻璃门往外看时，车子还在那里。他放下心来，对收银柜台后面的职员亮明自己的身份。  
“警察，女士，”Martin对她说：“你这里是否有适合吸血鬼孩子的食物？不不不，我知道你这里不接待吸血鬼，不，我没疯——好了女士，要不是没有办法我也不会要求——”  
十分钟后，他回到车上，生着闷气，把装有能量棒和一罐汽水的塑料袋扔到副驾驶座位上。那个该死的吸血鬼好笑地看着他。“喔，看样子——”他顿了顿，看着Martin脸上一道道湿漉漉的痕迹：“——进展不错。”Martin狠狠瞪了他一眼，抬手抹了把脸，重新启动车子。  
“她拿水泼我，你能相信吗？”他气呼呼地说，然后他看着Rust：“别幸灾乐祸，你这杂种。”  
“我只是觉得你现在看起来顺眼多了，警官。”Rust闷声说。  
Martin哼了一声。“尽可能地嘲笑我吧，看来我们是找不到食物了。除非奇迹发生。”  
Rust挑起眉毛，看着他。  
“不，不不，”Martin猛地意识到他在暗示什么：“那绝不可能发生，你听到了吗？”  
“我只是在说，”Rust耸耸肩：“那能让她撑一段时间。”  
“我他妈的绝不会让一个吸血鬼吸我的血，不管小孩还是大人，”Martin说：“去你妈的。”  
“怎么，这有违警察之间的兄弟会精神？”Rust冷声说：“这事只有你和我知道。”  
“操，而我就应该相信你？你知道你今晚才认识我吧？”Martin啧了一声：“你怎么想的？”  
“那是唯一能够解决目前的情况的方法，而且你自己也知道，”Rust厉声说：“如果你把她带回局里，确认身份再找到愿意收下她的领养家庭要花多久，三个月？半年？她能忍耐多久，直到她因为饥饿而袭击另一个人类？然后他们就有理由把她关进少管所了，Martin。”  
“你瞧，这就是你的问题，”Martin一手打着方向盘，另一只手不安地打着节拍：“你并不确定事情一定会这样发展，你只是基于你所知道的事实进行有主观性的假设，Rust。”  
“噢所以你相信这套狗屎系统？”Rust说：“还是你只是不想惹上麻烦？”  
Martin瞅了瞅他。“你有什么不满，伙计？”  
“我了解这方面的规定，Hart警官，”Rust讽刺地说：“瞧，我也是个警察。”  
“啊哈，”Martin说：“所以之前你说的那些屁话不是假的了？你知道吗，这不禁让我好奇——哪个部门才能装的下你这么大一个混蛋？”  
他们开到九十七号公路边上，被一块标有危险区域的标识牌挡在外头，Martin愤怒地用拳头击打着方向盘，仍然无法前进一步。和他们一起驶来的一些车辆已经开始掉头，Martin将巡逻车停到一边，望着那些车辆开进停车场附带的餐厅。“高危险区域，”Rust读着标志牌上的英语和西班牙语，他又掏出了一根烟，正在点燃：“这意味着那里头也许现在有几百个刚转化的吸血鬼，没接受过治疗的，愤怒的，到处乱跑的——你的部门又丢掉了一块地盘。”  
“谢谢提醒。”Martin没好气地说。  
“你在浪费我的时间，混球，”Rust甩了甩手关上打火机：“我今晚本来有别的计划。”  
“噢，比如说找个吸血鬼娘们治治你这张嘴？”Martin说：“你他妈到底哪个部门的？”  
“缉毒。”Rust说。他把烟衔入口中，深深吸了一口，然后看着Martin。

 

15:39pm Wilcox药店  
“好了，Ryan，别跟我废话了，”Rust蹲下身看着Ryan Mason的脸：“谁是你的买家？我需要他们的名字，全部。”  
Ryan倒在地上，双手愤怒地捶着地面，Rust注视着他，看着他放大的瞳孔和脖子上突出的血管。“你这个狗娘养的，该下地狱的杂种，”Ryan嘶声吼叫：“你刚才咬了我！”  
“对，而且不介意再来一次，”Rust冷静地说：“买家，Mason。我说得很清楚了。”  
看着他一会，Ryan颤抖起来，他的嘴唇在打哆嗦，喉咙上的两处小窟窿汩汩地冒着血泡，它们正在以令人无法觉察的速度开始愈合，Ryan抬起手，颤抖着摸索伤口边沿。  
“我会变成什么……什么样子，我会发生什么？”Ryan的手指抠住了Rust的小腿，抓住他的裤管，他艰难地恳求：“血清，给我血清……给我任何能阻止我变成那玩意的东西，快……”  
“现在距离你被咬已经过了将近一个小时，”Rust低头看了看他：“也就是说在——午夜结束以前，你还有十一个小时，Mason。可惜的是，你的男孩们抢完了这附近的血清，所以——”  
“我不直接和他们交易，”Mason突然说，绝望的目光投向他：“通常是通过一个中间人，他的名字叫——”他的声音变低，几乎像在嗫嚅，Rust凑近，Mason突然抽出Rust腰间的枪。  
“别过来，”他把枪口对准了Rust：“否则我就把你打上十个窟窿，我说到做到。”  
Rust低头看着他，又看了看他手上的枪，摇了摇头。  
“你做了错误的选择，Mason。”他说，他站起来。

 

22:47 pm Potentially Dangerous Area  
“一个新的非法血液加工点，”Rust总结：“我已经跟了这个案子六个月了。”  
“所以，”Martin举起一只手打断了他的话：“让我搞清楚，你把Ryan Mason给杀了？”  
“在你问问题以前，最好确定你到底想不想要知道这件事，Martin。”Rust沉着地说。  
“啊，对，你说的有道理，”Martin点点头：“好吧，我听说你们这些家伙很忙，尤其是在血清供应紧张以后，最近几个月巡逻的时候，总会遇到新型的血清替代物，我想你们管那玩意叫毒品……TCP，魔鬼药丸，人工血液……天知道还有别的什么。”  
“不管怎么样，Ryan死了这案子被打上了一个死结，”Rust皱起眉头：“我不能在白天走出那片街区，所有人都会知道发生了什么事，于是我留在那儿——直到你闯了进来。”  
“好极了，这就是我的角色，”Martin苦笑着拍了拍大腿：“我还以为在我升职前的最后一次巡逻，至少能度过一个平静的夜晚，可是看现在，尸体，孩子，吸血鬼——真是一个不少。”  
Rust摇摇头，拧过头去看着车后座，孩子睡眼惺忪地抬起眼皮看着他们俩，身上盖着他的皮衣，她困惑地，疲惫至极的目光让他们两人都不再吭声。Rust对她微笑了一下。  
“我在哪？”她抖抖索索地说：“我……你们又是谁？”  
“Laura，”Rust对她说：“你的父母在哪？”  
她摇摇头。“他们让我到别的孩子家住了一个晚上，我回来的时候，他们就不见了。我有三天没吃东西了。”  
“年度最佳父母，”Martin说完看着Rust：“怎么回事，他们忘了回家的路？”  
Rust迟缓地摇了摇头。他把烟夹在手指里，靠着车门看着Martin。“怎么？”Martin说。  
他身旁的吸血鬼耸了耸一边肩膀。“看在上帝份上，把你的意见留给自己，”Martin对Rust说：“我现在最不需要的就是你的意见。我们到下一个路口，买医用酒精，那之前你给我闭上嘴，好吗？你带着你的小刀吗？”  
他把车子掉转头，直到车后镜里的红色标识牌看不见了。这时候Rust说：“你知道，其实你是个不坏的警察，Marty。”  
“哟，来自一个吸血鬼的赞赏，”Martin真正地笑了笑：“你还是闭上嘴吧。”

 

23:14 pm 便利店门前  
Rust把手插在外套口袋里抽着烟，见他出来，对他摊开手掌。Martin哼了声，把一盒骆驼香烟拍在了他的手掌心。“你们Narco全是些酒鬼和瘾君子，对吧？”他说：“你也不例外。”  
那家伙表现得好像没有听见。“东西都买到了？”  
Martin对他举了举手上的塑料袋。“你站在别人店门口把别人吓得半死，”他想着笑了起来：“甚至坚持要给我折扣。你常这么干吗？吓唬人类？”  
“不，操，我只是厌倦了待在车里了，”Rust拿冷漠的目光看了一眼店门后面的人：“要是我打算吸上一口，你以为我会挑上里头那浑球？他看起来连自己的脑袋和屁股都分不清楚。”  
“对，你的标准可高了，”Martin嗤声以对：“走吧，快点干完这屁事。孩子在哪？”  
“在车上，”Rust拿烟朝停车场指了指：“就在……”  
他闭上了嘴，因为车门开着。Martin第一个反应过来，朝车子冲了过去。“我操，Rust，”他打开车门，看了看后座又看了看驾驶座位：“这可真是好极了。她拿了我的枪和警徽。”  
“我很抱歉，Marty。”Rust说。更糟糕的是，他看起来真的很抱歉。  
“不，你知道吗？别和我说话——”Martin跳进车里，看着Rust打开他那边的车门坐了进来：“在我们找到这小恶魔以前别和我说话——我求你了，Rust。”

 

23:57pm 科柏森大街  
他们最终在一个街区开外找到了小女孩，她蹲坐在人行道边上，望着街对面的一所房子。Martin钻出车子走到她面前，她抱着膝盖，抬起头看着他。“你打算揍我吗？”她胆怯地说。  
Martin看了看随后下车的Rust，又低头看了看她脸上的鼻涕和眼泪。  
“那个，”他不知所措地摸了摸后脑勺：“我是挺生气的——刚才。”  
“Laura。”Rust说，他在她旁边的人行道上坐了下来。她缩着肩膀躲了躲，随后怯怯地伸出手，递给Martin警徽和手枪。“我只是觉得——这些东西也许能卖点钱。”她说。  
“天哪，孩子，”Martin一时也不知道说什么好了：“你哪来的力气？你现在还能站起来吗？”  
“我没晕过去，”Laura说：“那是——假装的。我是饿，但没饿到晕过去的地步——我只是不太相信你们俩。”  
Rust又叫了她一声，她转过头，看着Rust的眼睛。“你可以相信我，Laura。”Rust低声说，她迟疑了片刻，点了点头。Martin眼瞅着他们站起身，回到车上，他叹口气跟了上去。  
“好吧，Laura，我不常做这个，而且我也许会后悔的，”Martin说：“闭上你的眼睛。”  
他在胳膊上划了个口子，不深，但是足以让血液流淌出来，Martin把胳膊伸向小女孩，她看了看Rust，Rust点点头，她这才小心地吸吮着，Martin一直等到她喝够为止，吸血鬼的唾液使得血液凝结变慢了，但他感觉怪痒的，他忍住笑意，好像被人咯吱时候一样，Rust看着他。“血染的制服，”他对着Martin卷起的袖口扬扬眉：“以后你到了新部门，有东西可以夸口了。”  
Martin看他一眼，但没说话。整个过程结束以后，Laura在车后座上睡着了，Martin这才转向Rust。“夸口个屁，”他突然有点伤感：“我要去的是公关部门。估计有好一会出不了外勤了。都是离婚官司闹的——我前妻说，以我现在的工作，她不信任我见孩子们。”  
Rust看着他，挑起眉。“啊对，我忘了，你不要听这个，操，”Martin心烦地摆摆手：“刚才你用的那一招很不错——我是说，对她用上吸血鬼那一招。”  
“我没对她用任何能力。”Rust说。  
“你没有？”  
Rust摇摇头，他的目光落到Martin的胳膊上。“伤口还在流血，”他的声音变得暗哑：“最好做点什么止血，在它变得一团糟以前……”他凑近前，Martin本来可以后退的，着了魔一样并没有，他看着Rust的眼睛，好像陷在里面出不来似的，Rust半垂下眼皮，舔舐伤口上的血，仍未凝结的血珠落在他的下唇上。Martin的呼吸急促起来。


	5. Chapter 5

24：00 科柏森大街  
Martin觉得自己的血液发烫，他的心脏跳动得疯狂，Rust的目光锁在他身上，他直起身子，唇间噙着血，两人之间的距离突然近得令Martin感到呼吸困难。Rust冰冷的手指探入他的后颈，稳稳地划过制服后领和皮肤接触的地方，Martin首先的想法是他是否也对自己用上了那该死的能力，但他的目光一旦对上Rust的，便把这一切都忘了。  
他吞咽了一下，抬起手好像要推开对方，然而本能地他将那人拉近，狠狠地吻了上去，吸血鬼迎合着他，干脆地，带着毫不掩藏的急切，Martin发誓他吻去了那家伙唇边泛起的一抹冷嘲，他抓住Rust的胳膊，让他背过身去靠在车门上。Rust转了个身，再次对上他时挑起眉毛，好像对他的安排感到可笑。Martin的腿挤在他的两腿间，Rust的手拒绝般地放在他的腰间，Martin能感到那家伙喷洒在他耳侧的呼吸，仿佛烈酒，他身上还有自己的血。  
Rust打量着他，他的目光好像在说“你认真的吗？这就是你最好的主意？”他没溢出一声粗喘，顶多只是气息不稳，Martin恨死这个爱惹麻烦的家伙。他摁住他的胳膊，反拧着，在Rust的耳边低声说了一些他在平常日子里绝对不会出口——起码在工作中不会——的句子，但Rust的声音嘶哑，因为挑衅而几乎感到快活，他仍然在挣扎——忽然间，Martin狠狠地顶进他的腿间，Rust轻嘶口气，不再动弹。他看着Martin。  
“老实点。”Martin警告：“要是你以为——”Rust抬起膝盖摩擦过他的腿间的硬挺，令他沉喘着把剩下的话咽了下去，他警告地看了看Rust，又看看车后座沉睡的孩子。  
Rust扬起嘴角，但没有一丝笑意出现在他脸上，更多的是轻蔑。“操蛋的美国队长。”他说。  
Martin再次倾身吻住他，一只手滑进了他腿间，隔着布料碾磨着，令那家伙蜷起身子死死抓住坐垫，什么声音也发不出来，只能将包含欲望的空洞呻吟沉沉咽下。他的双腿战栗着稍微抬起，以便让Martin获得更好的角度，他们接吻时弄得一团糟，那家伙有意把血弄到了Martin的嘴上。Martin闷哼着，这家伙咬人，他抹去唇边的血，头脑晕晕乎乎的抬手去解Rust的腰带，但忽然间，Rust摁住了他的手腕，将他推开了。  
“别再用那种‘了解我吧’的目光看着我，”Rust说：“那很扫兴。”  
“什么？”Martin被他弄得摸不着头脑：“操——你这个没头没脑的疯子。你自己才是——”  
“爸爸。”孩子在梦中的一句呓语使得Martin僵住了身子，他搡了Rust一把，自己回到方向盘后面，深呼吸了一次，瞧着镜子里的自己。Rust仍然懒洋洋地倚在他的座位上。  
他们沉默着，开往西面，绕过高危险区域那些朝北延伸的栅栏，一直开到一个十字路口，在那里停下来。Martin脸色阴沉，一言不发，Rust只是闷声不响地抽着烟。  
“我们去哪？”Laura在下一个路口醒来，迷迷糊糊地说。  
“Ryan Mason家，”Martin看了一旁的Rust一眼：“我一开始答应把这家伙送去的地方。”

1:23 pm Ryan Mason寓所  
“你们吵架了吗？”Laura说，她已经完全醒过来了。她好奇地望着窗外的房屋。  
“不，我们没有，”Martin对她露出个笑容，回头瞪着Rust：“继续睡吧，我们去去就来。”  
Rust打开车门，下了车，Martin正要把车开走，眼角余光扫到了仪表板上的烟盒。他犹豫再三，最终还是停下车子，下车赶上了Rust，把烟盒递给他。  
“祝你好运。”  
“谢了，Marty，”Rust瞅着手上的烟盒：“也祝你好运——当你在PR部门满嘴废话的时候。”  
Martin笑了笑。“你到底为什么要到Mason的家来？”他抬起头，望着那边没亮灯光的房子。  
“在天亮以前，我需要变成他，这是这件案子进行下去的唯一方式。”Rust说。  
“你说真的吗？”  
“卧底任务已经不像是过去了，Marty，”Rust低声说：“UC大部分都是我们这类人，因为我们可以改变容貌而不引起怀疑，但你还不知道这个，是不是？”他轻轻吸了口气，站着没动。  
Martin第一次迎上他的目光，惊讶地发现他的容貌发生了变化。“所以你打算怎么办，以Ryan的身份继续生活下去？到什么时候？”  
“到我弄清楚所有牵涉其中的人的身份为止，”Rust说：“但这和你无关。再见，Marty。”  
他恢复了原来的容貌，但疲倦潜入了他的目光深处，Martin突然觉得无法接近他。Rust变得冷漠而又难相处，也许他本来就是这样，Martin对他点点头，他不打算被卷入这团麻烦，他正要掉头往回走，回到自己的车子里，突然看见Rust身后的房屋里闪过几点红光。  
出于本能，Martin立刻朝Rust扑了过去，后者被他压倒在人行道上，还没开口，子弹便落在了他们身旁，子弹撞在人行道上，发出沉闷的回响，弹壳叮叮当当洒落如同雨点，Martin艰难地抬起头，望向子弹的来处，但窗户黑暗如深渊，连个人影都看不到。窗子现在是开着的。Martin朝他们还了一枪，随即爬向自己的车子，子弹擦过巡逻车的挡泥板。  
Martin唯一的念头是操，操这条街，操这个晚上，操。  
那时候他还没意识到自己受伤了。  
Rust在他身下翻过身，已经握住了一把手枪，他在地上滚了一遍，朝那群家伙开枪，子弹擦过他的头顶，在夜色里仿佛一场不真实的幻梦。Martin觉得那声音像是改装过的自动步枪或者猎枪，他睁开一只被血模糊了的左眼，看见Rust敏捷地躲到了一辆车后面，正在朝对方开火。Martin听到了一声惨叫。Rust爬向他，一手按住他胸前，另一只手揽住他的脖颈将他朝车后挪时，他还啧啧笑了出来，抬起下巴，舔了舔嘴唇。“枪法不错。”他说。  
“你是个愚蠢的混球，”Rust的声音又冷又硬：“你他妈干嘛替我挡子弹？”  
Martin叹口气。“态度真好，”他叹息着说：“伙计。”  
一辆车沿着西面朝他们开来，车前灯的亮光刺眼，车里的家伙手拿猎枪，Martin这回看清了，枪打在巡逻车一侧的门上，玻璃碎裂的声音像是放烟花似的，Rust这时已经抓到了方向盘，Martin在车后座死死抱住了Laura的头。空气中弥漫着火药味，但枪声暂时停下了，也许攻击他们的家伙想弄清楚他们到底是否死了。Rust扔给他一把枪，Martin在那辆车第二次经过的时候打中了它的后轮胎，Rust打着引擎，发动了车子，擦着那辆车的边沿开了过去。  
Martin觉得自己过了很久才喘过气来。“Laura，”他只发出这个音节。  
他低头看着自己怀里的小女孩，她对他做了个鬼脸。“你才是那个受伤的家伙，笨蛋。”  
她挣扎着从他怀里出来，Martin看着Rust。“你教她这么说话的？”  
“不，蠢蛋，”Rust说：“但在她长大的街区，交火并不少见，对吧Laura？”  
她点点头。Martin松了口气，这才感觉到剧烈的疼痛袭来。“妈的，这到底是什么？”  
“专门对付吸血鬼的子弹，”Rust说：“你中了枪，Marty。”

 

2：45pm 博瑞塔拖车社区  
Rust把车停了下来，靠到一边，这是一个废弃了的拖车社区，Rust将他移到一片废弃的空地上。“你这个老蠢货，Marty，”Rust低头瞧着他的脸，虽然他一点也不老：“你该闭上嘴，你快要死了。”  
Martin不能动弹，他感到上气不接下气，有点发冷，但并没有特别难受的感觉。他仔细审视着Rust的脸，Rust只是低头看着他，神情里什么也没有，Martin因此判断他不是在说谎。  
他移开视线，诧异地望着车对面那块被打坏的玻璃还有对面黑黝黝的棕榈树。  
“你总是这么直白，对吧？”他扯着嘴角笑了笑。  
“对挨枪的家伙？是的，”Rust说：“别动，Marty，别耗费你自己的体力。”  
“真体贴。”Martin嘟囔，但一阵昏黑袭来，他闭上嘴不再说话，他抓住Rust的胳膊。  
“我骗了你，”Rust冷静地说：“没有别人，我是自己一个人在调查这个案子。”  
Martin呛咳着笑了笑，想说“我早就猜到”但他发出的只是喘息声，Rust按住他。Martin模糊地感觉到Rust在动，但看不见他在干什么。过了一阵，Rust脱下外套垫在他的头后面，把手臂伸向他，粘稠的血液在流淌。Martin费劲抬起眼皮看了他一眼，沉默无声地表示拒绝。Rust低下头看着他瞳孔里自己的影子。“喝下去，Marty，”他的声音既不是鼓励也不是别的，只是在陈述事实：“这能救你的命。”  
Martin盯着他的眼睛看了一会，再次移开视线。Rust咒骂了一声，他将胳膊凑到嘴边一会，随即再次低下头，吻住他，将自己的血喂入Martin的嘴里。


	6. Chapter 6

随后，Martin失去了对时间的概念。  
他躺在浴缸里，房间里弥漫着血腥。他拿手指蹭了蹭鼻子，勉强做了个鬼脸，在他发现自己在哪以后。浴室的门半开着，一面镜子挂在墙面上，浴缸边沿和洗手槽边上各搭着一条沾有血迹的毛巾。Martin用力闭上眼睛，再睁开来，他盯着镜子，Rust正坐在浴室对面的床脚，镜子里倒影出他若有所思的脸。没过一会儿，Rust从床上起身，脱掉那件他穿了整晚的夹克，取下山羊皮手枪套，从枪套中抽出一把点三八口径的左轮手枪，他思考了一会，把枪放在床边，又从后腰抽出那把Martin见过的警用佩枪，和那把不锈钢左轮放在一起。这一切动作都倒映在了镜子里，Martin仍然感觉到发冷，想吐，他的两条胳膊无力地垂在浴缸边沿。也许是中枪的后遗症，他搞不清楚Rust现在头脑里打着什么主意。  
Rust踏入浴室，坐在浴缸的边沿，套着一件旧T恤，嘴里叼着根新点上的烟。在朦胧的意识中，Martin只看见了那把装有消音器的手枪的边沿。Rust两腿分开坐着，枪没有动。  
“发生了什么？”Martin抬头望着天花板，又看着镜子：“我变成吸血鬼了吗？”  
“你没有变成吸血鬼，你只是喝下了我的血，”Rust说：“如果你不相信我的话，拿着这把枪，在你变成像我这样的人以前，至少你有机会毙了你自己。”  
Martin没有应声，他感到冷，虽然他的背部浸泡在温暖的水流里。伤口感觉仍然很疼，但那种疼痛有所减轻，他试着动了动胳膊，终于成功把身体挪动了一寸。“这就是你的道歉？”  
“我没有任何事情好要道歉的，Marty，”Rust对他说道：“我只是在给你选择，选吧。”  
Martin盯着那把枪，他向后靠在浴缸上，微微伸直两腿，过了一会，他仰起头看着Rust。  
Rust俯身看着他，他的嘴唇抿紧了。“我想也是，”他淡淡地说：“给你自己一点时间，再过半小时你就会感觉好多了——吸血鬼的血对人类有治愈的作用。”  
Martin看着他走出浴室，带上门。他低下头瞧了瞧自己，瞧了瞧那新增的三个弹孔，奇怪的是，他压根感觉不到这一切发生在了自己的身上，好像那是别人遭遇的事。他拿手碰了碰伤口，它们已经不疼了，只留下了形状狰狞的伤疤，也许过不了多久，连伤疤都不会留下。Martin猛地在浴缸里沉下身子，不再去想这些事。他现在需要放松。  
过了半小时，他从浴缸里出来，走过淌水的地板来到洗手槽前，洗了把脸。他正要打开浴室的门，目光忽然落到了Rust留下来的枪上，Martin把枪拿在手上掂了掂，翻了个个，仔细端详了一番，他忽然灵机一动，检查了一下弹夹，随后他低头望着手上的枪，难以置信地又看了一眼。  
他无声地笑起来，摇摇头，将枪放回原处，又摇了摇头。他关上水龙头，把枪拿在手里，拉开浴室的门朝外走去。

 

Rust正歪靠在床上，闭着眼睛，说不清在想什么。Martin把枪拍到他跟前，在旁边坐下，除了额头上冒出来的汗珠和干涩的喉咙，几乎没有人会知道他刚才差点死了，他暗想。  
“你真的是个混球，是不是？”Martin看向Rust：“这里头根本没有子弹。”  
Rust缓慢地抬起眼皮，平静地看着他。“要是你真的打算干掉你自己，我可以给你找点子弹。”  
“你知道吗？算了，”Martin做了个手势，冲他摇摇头：“和你待在一个房间里就够挑战的了。”  
他站起身，给自己倒了杯水，也不管杯中的水是热是冷，直接灌了下去，喝完水以后，他转过来，诧异地发现Rust仍然闭着眼睛一动不动，四肢摊开地躺着，像是睡着了。  
“嘿，说点什么，”Martin踢了踢他的小腿：“这是哪儿？至少告诉我我们现在在哪，妈的。”  
Rust睁开眼睛看着他，但没应声，他拉开床边的抽屉，拿出一只注射器，把针头刺进一只模样怪异的红色药瓶里，专注地控制着注射器，令针筒注满药水，Martin一动不动地看着，也许是过于震惊，他忘了眨眼。Rust将注射器一口气抽出，对着灯光，眯起眼睛打量着。他用拇指稳定地推动柱塞，注射器的针头迎着灯光冒出一小串水珠，Rust沉甸甸地吸了口气。他轻轻弹了弹注射器，密切注视着针筒内液体的变化，随后，他侧过身，将针头刺进胳膊里，缓慢地推动柱塞。随着那些液体进入他体内，好像有什么重量被从他体内摘除了，他放松下来。  
Martin皱起眉，他在街头巡逻已经好几年了，不会不知道Rust方才给自己注射的是什么。他已经把自己卷进了麻烦，并不希望被牵扯进更大的麻烦。他后悔了。他拿起枪，在盛怒之下对上了Rust的眉心，他的声音也变了调。“把那玩意给我，混球，我可不希望跟你待在一起因为藏毒而被捕。”  
“你在浪费时间，”Rust看着他，缓慢地举起双手，几乎有些不耐烦：“枪里没有子弹。”  
“再仔细看看，杂种，这是我的枪，”为了证明，Martin拉开了保险，手指扣在击铁上，身子凑近了些：“我再说一遍，把那玩意给我。”  
Rust盯着他一会，几不可闻地吸了口气，递给他那个粘稠得像血液一般的红色药水瓶，Martin皱起眉头接了过来，把它装进裤兜里。“好，我知道这很难理解，但这会是你最后一次见到这玩意了，混球，”他说：“我们现在到底在哪？”  
“某个汽车旅馆的房间，”Rust说：“我不可能把你就这样送回家去，对不对？考虑到‘你的名声’。”  
“Laura呢？”  
“我把她送走了，在你昏迷的时候，”Rust回答得理所当然：“她现在和Bob待在一起。”  
“Bob又是谁？”Martin头痛地看着他：“老天，你就不能让事情简单点，嗯？”  
“动动你的脑子，Marty，”Rust冷冷地吐出嘲讽：“她和我们待在一起不安全。现在，”他仰起头，吐出口烟：“你是打算逮捕我还是怎么的？你表现得好像是个发现孩子吸大麻的爹。”  
“我会把属于你的东西还给你，在我确定你说的都是真的以后，在那以前，”Martin把枪往下移，对准他胸口：“站起来，我想我最好把你铐起来。”Rust猛地朝他扑了过去。Martin拧住Rust的双手，将他压制在床边。Rust在Martin的手铐落在他手腕上时闷哼一声，紧接着一把枪就顶上了他的背部。Martin的枪膛划过他的脊柱，落入他两腿之间。“老爹，嗯？”Rust稳稳地跪在地毯上，脸抵着床单。Martin利落地铐上了他的双手，退后一步。  
“我今晚上不打算杀死更多的人类了，Marty，否则你不会有任何胜算。”  
“噢，你当然不打算了，你磕高了，抖得像片叶子。”Martin把枪狠狠顶进他两腿之间，碾磨着，Rust低声呻吟，骂出一连串的脏话。“到浴室里去，快点，宝贝。”Martin故意用亲昵的语调说。  
他按着Rust的胳膊将他带到浴室里，打开淋浴头，将Rust锁在了浴缸旁边。他将枪塞进后腰，把Rust那里没收的那瓶玩意冲进了马桶，再次洗了把脸，确保自己身上没有任何血迹，他看了看自己身上已经一团糟的衣物，脱掉沾有灰尘和血迹的外衣，穿上Rust方才换下来的夹克。他打开门，一手握在门把手上。  
“听着，这不是针对你这个人，”Martin说，舔了舔嘴唇，看着Rust：“别把这当作私人恩怨，好吗？很高兴认识你，混球，但我得走了，我会带着这个，”他晃了晃自己方才没收来的小东西：“当作你不会找我麻烦的保证。接下来你只需要告诉我Laura在哪，我就再也不会出现在你面前，我保证。”  
Rust无所谓地垂着头，没精打采地靠着浴缸，下巴支在腕骨上。Martin看了他半晌，看来他不打算开口，Martin观察着他，最后叹了口气。“你知道吗，我也认识一些吸血鬼。”  
“噢？”  
“没有一个比得上你这么固执。”Martin皱眉：“好吧，他妈的随便你，我走了。”  
他拧动门把，这时Rust开口。“你打算就这么离开？撇下这个烂摊子？你是哪门子警察？”  
“激将法没用，魅力灵媒，”Martin对他耸耸肩，咧嘴一笑：“我走了，好吗？祝你找到下一个倒霉的家伙，麻烦鬼。”  
他半只脚已经踏出了旅馆房门，Rust的声音在他身后响了起来。“1999年1月3日。”他说：Martin定住了身体。他回头看着Rust。“你是怎么知道的？”他狐疑地说。  
“你见过她的尸体，是不是？”Rust锐利的目光锁定在他的脸上：“你那时候还是个新手，在Eagle Pass那一带巡逻，遇到了她——我一直知道我不是唯一见过她尸体的人。”  
Martin关上房门，快步穿过房间，揪住Rust的领子迫使他抬起头。  
“你到底是怎么知道这个的？”Rust懒洋洋抬起眼睛，注视他半晌，他抬起手，不费吹灰之力将手铐拧断，捏成废铁，扔到脚下，他在浴缸里直起身子，活动了一下手腕。他抓住Martin手里的枪，握住枪膛，一直握住它直到光滑的金属变形，留下来指印。Martin僵着身子，Rust将已经不能用的枪从Martin手里抽出来扔掉。“现在我们玩够这些把戏了吗？”他说，他一张椅子上坐下，给自己点了根烟，用目光示意Martin也坐下：“你还记得她，对吧？”  
“Dora Kelly Lang？”Martin说：“当然了，她是我唯一一个没能解决的案子。我就是因为这个才不再做警探，转而做巡警的。”  
“我并不想知道，”Rust说：“但你喝了我的血，那会告诉我一些事情。”  
Martin看了看他的脸，又看了看门。但他有种感觉，这是个无法让他离开这里——至少无法主动离开——的故事。“坐下吧，Marty，”Rust说，瞧他那样子，好像他刚刚说了个笑话。“你到底转化了多久？”Martin看着他的眼睛：“不止十年了，对吗？你一直在调查这个？”  
“你想要知道真相？Marty？”Rust说：“我不记得了，好吗？一开始，我只是独自一个人调查这个，但后来我调查的那些人，他们又卷入了不同的事情……”  
“操，”Martin接过Rust递过来的啤酒罐子：“这太可悲了。”  
但他留了下来。

 

他们谈了很长时间，最后Rust踢开那些空空如也的啤酒罐子，走进浴室里，浴室的门敞开着，Martin在醉意中听见淋浴头打开的响声，鬼使神差地，他尾随着Rust走进浴室里，随手带上了门。  
Rust只是回头看了他一眼。  
当Martin的嘴唇触及Rust的后颈时，他的手指紧紧陷入Martin背部的肌肉里，鲜明的痛感直接将一波欲望送向Martin的阴茎。他的指尖探入Rust的穴口，已经硬了的老二拍打着Rust的臀缝，有那么一刻，Martin简直想就这么插进去。因为Rust 背部弓起迎向他的手指，哑忍下呻吟，后背却紧贴他的胸膛，Martin的头埋在他的肩窝里，将手绕到他的腋下将他抵在浴室墙上。Rust手腕上还残留着手铐留下的印痕，Martin吸吮着那些痕迹。Rust喘息着，拱起后臀迎了上去。Martin抓住这个机会将手指伸了进去。  
Rust闷哼着仰起头，将耳垂送进Martin的嘴里。Martin改变了主意，他抽出手指，老二重重地顶进Rust的腿间。这么做时，Martin的手指扣住对方颤抖的喉结，呼吸就落在Rust耳侧，Rust低哼了一声。当他看向Martin时，他的瞳孔不知是因为欲望还是药物而变成了纯粹的红色，Martin完全被吸引住了，无法移开目光。  
“你最好马上操进来，Marty。”那个吸血鬼沉声说：“在我拧断你的脖子以前。”


	7. Chapter 7

Martin干进他身体里，两手同时绕过他的腋窝，来到胸前，夹住他的胳膊，将他钉在自己的老二上。他的小腿和Rust的腿肚紧紧纠缠在一起，膝盖磨蹭着对方的膝窝。Rust整个人被控制在他的怀里，伴随着Martin愈来愈凶狠的顶撞，喉结不住起伏。他在干这事儿的时候话并不多，连呻吟都吝于给予，但他哑着喉咙喘息，臀部挤压Martin的老二，胳膊撑在打滑的浴室墙壁上，露出上面的纹身，Martin只想干他，除了这事什么事情也想不了了。他抓住Rust的身体，在把自己全部挤进去以后，缓缓摇动着腰，每次抽出一些，再狠狠地撞入，这不是一个体贴的床伴会做的事。有好一阵子Martin只是抓住Rust的臀肉，一次次将自己顶进对方的深处，根本不在乎对方是否享受到了快感。他的手指陷入Rust的臀部，阴茎鞭笞着脆弱的甬道，却不允许对方跟上他的速度。Rust一声不吭全都承受下来，他微睁着眼睛，原本倔强的自制力因为欲望的渗入而变得脆弱。他的胳膊最终垂下来，在无意识的情况下，垂在自己的身侧，随着Martin操他的节奏，那瘦削的手指握住了自己的阴茎。  
Martin抓住他的手，Rust猛然颤抖着，Martin隔着他的手指握住了他勃起的性器，前液流到了两人的手指上，弄湿了纠缠在一起的指缝。已经无法掩饰欲望的器官膨胀得更凶了，Rust挣扎着挺了挺身子，却只是让Martin抓住机会把自己抽了出来。Rust发出焦灼的闷哼，他舔着嘴唇，睁着已经无甚焦距的红色眼眸，臀部顶向Martin的阴茎。他的背部流淌着汗水，紧紧抵在Martin的胸膛上，摩擦着他的乳头和胸毛，但Martin拒绝了他的要求。他低下头，下巴埋在Rust的肩窝里，低声笑着，专心致志地为吸血鬼手淫。  
他的努力奏效了，Rust的胯骨提了起来，腿根打开，腰部无意识地摆动着，追逐着他的碰触，他的目光已然因为欲望而失焦涣散，眉头皱起，前方不断受到刺激，后穴却又得不到抚慰。Rust大口喘息着，齿列并得紧紧地拒绝呻吟。Martin的舌头舔进他的耳朵，玩弄着他的耳垂，Rust拒绝般捉紧他的前臂，不悦地仰起头，警告地看着他。Martin腾出一只手，手指插入Rust空虚的，已经变得湿润的后穴，在里面恶意翻搅着。  
“操，Marty，”Rust声音沙哑地低声说，好像在努力吸进下一口气：“操。”  
“那正是我在干的事，Rust。”Martin提醒。  
他又加入一根手指，同时为吸血鬼手淫，手指伸入碰触到某一点，吸血鬼突然仰起头，抿着嘴唇吸气，他的脚趾蜷缩起来，原本拧紧的眉无意识地松开，手指死死掐住Martin的胳膊。假装没发现，Martin的手指并拢，再次擦过那脆弱的一处，翻搅着充血的内壁。Rust长长地呻吟，狂乱地挺动着腰部，随后在绝对的安静中他抵达了高潮，呼吸由急促回复平稳。  
Martin挑起眉，把Rust射在他手上的精液送到吸血鬼的唇边，Rust的喉咙里逸出一声轻哼。  
Martin把他自己的体液涂到他的嘴唇上，低下头吻他。Rust懒洋洋地接受他的吻，Martin一遍又一遍确认他唇舌间的烟味，他打算更进一步，但猛然的刺痛令他呻吟一声，吃痛地捂住嘴唇，他看着Rust。Rust喘息着，黯然望着他，他露出了吸血鬼的牙齿。“你突然这是怎么了？”Martin捂着嘴唇叫道。  
“我并不打算把你变成吸血鬼，”Rust猛地吸了口气，看了看他自己：“我正在努力不去那么做，Marty。所以别再铤而走险。”  
“你在说什么？”  
“我在说你在玩一个危险的游戏，”Rust阴沉地说：“再近一步我也许便会咬你。”  
他正处于意志力最薄弱的时刻，而且渴望人的鲜血，这全都写在Rust看着他的目光里了。离开，离开否则我不保证我不会伤害你。Martin摇摇头，他将Rust拽了过来，而Rust看起来像是要给他一拳。Martin的手指划过他刚释放过的性器，仍然因为高潮余韵而敏感的地方被触碰，Rust倒吸了一口气，他的瞳孔颜色变深了，Martin拧住他的胳膊将他翻了过去，抵在墙上，手指挤进皮肤和冰冷的浴室墙壁相接的缝隙，捏住Rust的乳头。Rust艰难地喘息，他抬起一只眼睛盯着Martin，暗哑的，野兽一般的眼神。  
“我倒是想要说抱歉的，”Martin的嘴唇沿着他的脊椎骨滑下：“但我现在有更好的事情要做，所以，Rust，别再和我说些什么你在为我着想的废话，懂了吗？”  
他扶住自己的阴茎，提起腰，操进Rust的身体，一直进到他的囊袋拍打着Rust的臀部。他停顿了一下，Rust形状饱满的臀部摩擦着他的耻毛几乎让他疯狂，他把汗水抹到Rust的小腹上，满意地感觉到吸血鬼的身躯因为他的动作而绷紧，背部肌肉呈现出漂亮的曲线。他不知疲倦地撞击着，感受着两人粘腻的皮肤的摩擦，他的囊袋拍打着Rust的臀部，手指陷入Rust的腰窝，将对方填满。Rust发出几声令人血脉分张的哼吟，腰部挺起，配合他的动作，他们忘了一切，只有最本能的欲求。Martin一下又一下地撞进Rust的体内，Rust的呼吸渐渐变得急促。他的头发散乱落在前额，目光早已失去焦距。他微微张开嘴，含入Martin逗弄他的手指，原本用来切开猎物血管的犬齿令人心痒地磨蹭着Martin的指腹，时而轻咬，时而吮吸着。  
Martin把他翻了过来，拉开他的腿根，换了个角度插进去，操得他连声音都发不出来，嗓子哑得像是被火烧过。Martin一面干他，一面满意地感受到饱受折磨的穴口在自己的攻势下敏感地收缩，又紧紧地包裹着他的阴茎。  
快要抵达高潮的时候，Martin突然停了下来。他有个主意，虽然他不确定这是个好主意，但绝对是个疯狂的主意。Rust耸动着臀部，仍然硬着，睁开被汗水迷蒙的眼睛看着他，Martin对他耸耸肩膀。再一次俯身抱住他，换成在Rust背后的姿势，手指探向他的唇间。“咬，”Martin告诉他：“直到见血为止，来吧，Rust。”  
Rust咬了下去，Martin的手指渗出血珠，他没有抽出手指，反而把指尖送入了Rust的唇间。Rust发出美妙的，低沉的呻吟，狂乱地追逐着他的手指，Martin的手指恶意逗弄着他的舌头，渴望血液的吸血鬼低声抱怨。Martin拿手指操着Rust的嘴，同时加大了抽插的力度。  
两处私密的地方被毫不留情地侵犯着，腿间的欲望却又得不到安慰，Rust终于放弃一切自制，开始主动追逐Martin带给他的快感，但当他这么做时，仍然带着那种不可一世的傲慢，Martin不给他他想要的，只是为了了看他被欲望逼到极限的样子。他把手指抽出来，将血珠送入自己唇间的时候，他们共享了一个带着鲜血气味的吻。  
最后Martin将自己抽出来，射在Rust的臀间，将精液抹在Rust的小腹上，吸血鬼轻蔑地低哼一声，Martin满足地笑了。“要是你不是个吸血鬼，你是个不错的家伙。”他说。  
“滚你的蛋吧，Marty。”这是Rust最后的回答。  
他爬上床以后几乎马上就睡着了，Rust则坐在窗台上抽了最后一根烟。

 

6：20 am Moret Motel  
Martin睁开眼睛以后看到的第一样东西是他自己的钱包，它被翻了个底朝天，躺在旅馆旁边的梳妆台上，他不解地眨了眨眼，然后就看到了那个红色的药水瓶，它现在已经空了。Martin揉着太阳穴坐起身，床垫发出吱呀的声音。他猛地反应过来：床的另一头空无一人。  
Martin站起身，拉开窗帘，旅馆房间里什么人也没有。他到浴室看了一眼，那里面也是空的。床的另一侧甚至没有睡过的迹象，床头也没有纸条。Martin的第一个反应便是，Rust把他给耍了。  
这真是开始新的一天的绝妙方式。  
洗了把脸以后，他才开始清点他自己的东西。Rust穿走了他的衬衫——他唯一一件完好的衬衫，还拿走了他身上所有的现金，要是这还不够的话，Rust还把他的备用枪也搜走了。Martin当然可以说服自己也许那个随心所欲的吸血鬼只是出去吃个早餐，但他心里很清楚：Rust根本没打算回来。  
也许Martin自己才是那个大蠢蛋。他看了看自己手上已经凝结的伤口，苦笑了一下。不管怎么样，他仍然得去上班。他模样狼狈地出现在旅馆前台，让那个正在织毛衣的姑娘相信他被抢劫了，她给他叫了辆车，Martin让车子停在他能看见的第一台公用电话旁边，拨了个号码。“听着，Chris，我需要你来接我一下……，”Martin头痛地按住自己的脑袋：“我需要借点钱，现金。对，我在特里的酒吧外面。”  
“发生了什么事？”那头说。  
“说来你也不会相信，”Martin屈起手指挠了挠侧脸：“我被一个吸血鬼耍了，伙计。”  
他挂掉电话，在克服宿醉和等待Chris来的过程中，开始后悔昨晚做的每一个决定。  
当他抬起手揉脸的时候他发现手腕上缠着纱布，而那儿的伤口是新的，好嘛，Martin心想，他不仅被一个吸血鬼耍了，还让一个吸血鬼饱餐了一顿。  
操蛋的Rust。

 

7:35 am Harris County  
Martin把Robert挡在他的办公室门外，对方诧异地望着他。  
“Robert，我知道我搞砸了。”Martin说：“我弄丢了巡逻车，还差点让Jeff命丧黄泉，任何一个警察都不应该犯这样的错误，我准备好了：我可以为此承担责任。”  
Robert歪着身子，困惑地望着他。“你在说什么啊，伙计？”  
Martin站直身子。“我是说，关于昨天晚上……”他吸口气，摸了摸鼻子：“也许你已经听说了发生了什么。不管怎么样，我很抱歉。”  
Robert从上到下端详了他一番，好像要确定他在说的不是个玩笑。他笑起来，一只手搭上Martin的肩膀。“啊，你是说这件事。为什么不早点告诉我你想回去当警探，Marty？”  
“什么？”Martin挠挠头：“Robert，我……”  
“你应该早告诉我的，我能替你想想办法。”Robert皱着眉头叹口气，然后责怪地说。  
“我不明白……”Martin说。  
Robert对他一笑，搭在肩膀上的手转而抓住他的胳膊。他用另一只手开了办公室的门，示意Martin跟在他身后进来。“Carrie什么都告诉我了，”他指了指里头：“她告诉我你昨晚冒很大的危险救了她，干得漂亮，Marty。我和我的部门欠你个人情。”  
在椅子上交叉双腿坐着一个小女孩，她也许就是Robert口中的Carrie，Martin从进门开始便看着她。她精神不错。当Robert转身去拿威士忌的时候，她朝Martin眨眨眼。  
“路易斯安娜警方找了Carrie半年了，”Robert回过头，递给Martin一杯酒：“他们已经快要放弃希望了，我真不知道你是怎么找到她的，要是哪天你有空，一定要给我讲讲这故事。”  
Martin尴尬地咧嘴笑了笑，他不知道还能说什么好。他接过那杯酒，对他的上司微笑了一下。  
“这一切都很好，Robert，”他呷了口酒：“但我下个星期就要调到公关部门去了。”  
“啊，胡说，你得留在这儿，”Robert摆摆手：“我手下还有个警探的空缺，你觉得怎么样？”  
Martin带着Carrie从Robert的办公室出来的时候，她打了个哈欠，伸了伸懒腰，睡眼朦胧地靠在他的腿上。“这一切都没有我想象的有意思。”她说：“警察都是笨蛋——除了你。”  
Martin低下头看着她。“是他叫你这么干的，对吧？你自己可想不出Carrie这种名字。”  
“他只是希望能帮上你的忙，”Carrie——不，Laura说：“免得他们修理你的屁股。”  
Martin啧啧两声。“你说起话来已经像是个老吸血鬼了，”他说：“少和那家伙混在一起，Laura，你不知道他能干什么。”  
“他看起来可比你酷多了。”Laura皱着鼻头说：“我打算回Bob那里去了，在那位儿童福利中心的胖女士找到我以前我得赶紧开溜——对了，他让我把这个交给你。”  
Martin望着Laura交给他的巡逻车的车钥匙，忍住了吹口哨的冲动。“真是个混球。”他说。  
他拿好自己的东西，走向警车，车子可谓焕然一新，除了前挡板上留下了子弹的擦痕，车门上有弹壳打出来的凹印，一面的玻璃全部碎了，还有一条破损的轮胎。Martin隔着老远就对着巡逻车皱起了眉头，他甚至不明白这车是怎么被开到这儿来的，以这种状态，这车还没报废真是个奇迹。他绕到车后面，蹲下来，看了看轮胎，还好车灯还在，否则他快要以为昨晚的一切是自己虚构出来的了。他直起身来，正要拉开车门，却在看到坐在车前盖上的身影时愣住了。那家伙坐在他的车前盖上，歪着身子，瞧着他，仍然穿着那件机车夹克。  
“我还以为我不会再见到你了。”Martin说：“你在这附近干些什么？”  
“和你干的事情一样，”Rustin Cohle说：“只不过没你这么大张旗鼓。”  
还是这么喜欢冷嘲热讽。Martin倒没有觉得被冒犯，他轻咳了一下，不知道说什么好。  
“所以，他们让你回去干侦探了？”Rust歪头看着他：“好好干。要是你能一直干下去，说不定能当上LT什么的，你和我不一样。”  
Martin笑起来，摇了摇头。“另一方面，”Rust慢吞吞地说：“我得搭趟便车，Marty。”  
Martin把两只胳膊肘搭在车门上，对Rust竖了个中指，Rust坐入车内，斜了他一眼。  
他们一直开到Rust让他停下来的地方，吸血鬼眯起眼睛，从口袋里摸出一根烟低着头点燃，随后轻吁口气，起身打开了车门。  
“嘿，”Martin叫住他：“我还能再见到你吗？”  
Rust低下头透过车窗看着他。“我不这么认为，Marty，我们的生活没有交集。”  
Martin皱着眉头点点头，他望着Rust离开，正要发动车子，却发现Rust留在车内的一盒烟，他把烟盒拎起来看了看，它只抽了一根，基本上还是满的。“你这混球，Rust。”Martin低头对自己说，他摇着头，开车追上了Rust。“不？”他晃了晃烟盒：“这又是怎么回事？”  
“以防我以后还需要搭便车。”Rust板着脸说，回答得理直气壮。  
Martin咧嘴笑开了，他随后郑重其事地摇摇头。“操蛋的Rust，”他说：“很高兴认识你。”  
隔着车窗，Rust对他竖了个中指。


End file.
